


On the Battlements

by sleepyowlet



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Digital Painting, F/M, Fanart, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: My gift for maybe-queen-of-numenor!





	On the Battlements

**Author's Note:**

> On the Battlements
> 
> “And so they stood on the walls of the City of Gondor, and a great wind rose and blew,and their hair, raven and golden, streamed out mingling in the air. And the shadow departed, and the sun was unveiled, and light leaped forth; and the waters of the Anduin shone like silver, and in all the houses of the City men sang for the joy that welled up in their hearts from what source they could not tell.”
> 
> I read “The Lord of the Rings” for the first time as a child, long before the Peter Jackson movies. I knew the animated version, but that cuts off before Faramir is introduced, and Éowyn only has a blink and you’ll miss it appearance. So the way I imagined them has always been my own; Miranda Otto comes very, very close, though (I was ridiculously happy with her performance). Faramir on the other hand? He was always a tall, fine-boned young man to me, with a kind of a long face and sad eyes.
> 
> When I thought about how to do this picture, I remembered that Tolkien once wrote, "As far as any character is 'like me', it is Faramir". So I thought to myself - let’s see if you can find some pics of a young Tolkien, maybe his face will fit?
> 
> And it does very much. Sometimes things just kind of come together seamlessly and the result is perfect. This was, to me, one such occasion. Young Tolkien looks just like I had always imagined Faramir.
> 
> Éowyn...she’s hands down my favourite character in The Lord of the Rings. I have always imagined her to be more striking rather than pretty - and in that particular moment in time she just saw her beloved uncle and King die, she looked the second most awful thing in Middle Earth in the face and told it to piss off (before driving her sword in said face), she got poisoned, she broke her arm - and ever since she woke up from her sickbed she’s been worrying about her friends and the fate of the world. And she just let go of a death wish that she’d been carrying around because Gríma Wormtongue put her through hell for ages. So I think she’d definitely not look her best and I tried to show that.
> 
> I tried to make both of them look careworn and exhausted but getting better.


End file.
